Sarah Michelle Gellar
Sarah Michelle Gellar (1977 - ) Film Deaths *''I Know What You Did Last Summer (1997)'' [Helen Shivers]: Stabbed to death with a hook by Muse Watson in an alley (filmed in such a way that's it's hard to see what's happening). Her body is shown later on when Jennifer Love Hewitt discovers it hidden in a pile of ice on Muse's boat. *''Scream 2 (1997)'' [Casey 'CiCi' Cooper]: Falls to her death after being stabbed twice and then thrown off of a balcony by Ghostface (Timothy Olyphant). (The actual fall was done by stunt performer Sophia Crawford.) *''Small Soldiers (1998)'' [Gwendy Dolls]: Providing the voices of several dolls brought to life by the Commando Elite, most of them are smashed to pieces with a golf club by Kirsten Dunst. *''Scooby Doo (2002)'' [Daphne Blake]: In a deleted scene, her soul is yanked out by a soul absorber after being kidnapped by Miguel A. Nunez Jr.. She, nonetheless, is brought back to life (off-camera). (Played for comic effect.) *''The Grudge 2 (2006)'' [Karen Davis]: Falls to her death from the hospital roof after being attacked by Takako Fuji's ghost; we see her when she lands in front of Edison Chen and Amber Tamblyn. *''Southland Tales (2007)'' [Krysta Kapowski a.k.a. Krysta Now]: Killed in an explosion, along with everybody else on the Mega-Zeppelin, when Lou Taylor Pucci fires a rocket launcher at it. TV Deaths *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Prophecy Girl (1997)'' [Buffy Summers]: Drowned after Mark Metcalf drops her into a pool of water after biting her and rendering her unconscious; although her heart does stop beating (fulfilling the prophecy of her death) she is brought back to life when Nicholas Brendon performs CPR. (It's arguable whether this really counts as a 'death' scene, but if it's good enough to fulfill a prophecy...) *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer: The Wish (1998)'' [Buffy Summers]: Neck snapped by Mark Metcalf in an alternate reality; immediately after her death, the proper timeline is restored, bringing her back to life. *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer: The Gift (2001)'' [Buffy Summers]: Commits suicide by throwing herself off of a tower in order to save the world from a supernatural force. (She was brought back to life with a magic spell in the next season's opening episode, Bargaining). *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Bargaining (2001)'' [Buffy Summers / "BuffyBot"]: Playing a dual role as both the real Buffy (who returns to life in this episode) and her robot duplicate, the "BuffyBot" is torn apart by demons while the real Sarah looks on. *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Hell's Bells (2002)'' [Buffy Summers]: Her death is hinted at, but not explicitly described, in a vision of the future. (It later turns out that the vision was a demonic trick by George D. Wallace, and that it will not come true.) *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Normal Again (2002)'' [Buffy Summers]: Dies (off-screen) of presumably natural causes. However, her death is a hallucination as she was stung by a demon in which the venom caused severe hallucinations in which she was a patient at a mental institution. *''Robot Chicken: Operation Rich in Spirit (2005; animated)'' [Daphne]: Hacked to death with a machete by Jason, in a Scooby-Doo-meets-''Friday the 13th'' parody. *''Robot Chicken: Dead Disney Mom (2014; animated)'' [Bambi's mom]: Playing Bambi's mom, she appears as a spirit to talk to Seth Green (see Paula Winslowe for the original). *''Star Wars: Rebels: Twilight of the Apprentice (2016; animated)'' [Seventh Sister]: first force choked by Darth Maul (Sam Witwer), then tells Ezra Bridger (Taylor Gray) to killed her, but doesn't. Maul then throws his lightsaber at her and killed, as Ezra looks in shock. Her body falls to the ground along with her lightsaber, we don't see the rest of her body. Gallery Sarahmichellegellar.jpg|Sarah Michelle Gellar in 'The Grudge 2' 66126_466765166719925_1336500787_n.png|Sarah Michelle Gellar's body in I Know What You Did Last Summer PDVD_041.jpeg|Sarah Michelle Gellar in Buffy the Vampire Slayer: The Wish PDVD_109.jpeg|Sarah Michelle Gellar in Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Bargaining Part 2 Southee444.png|Sarah Michelle Gellar in Southland Tales PDVD_179.jpeg|Sarah Michelle Gellar in Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Prophecy Girl PDVD_201.jpeg|Sarah Michelle Gellar in Buffy the Vampire Slayer: The Gift PDVD_267.jpeg|Sarah Michelle Gellar in Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Normal Again Notable Connections *Mrs. Freddie Prinze Jr. Category:Actresses Category:1977 Births Category:American actors and actresses Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by disembowelment Category:Martial artists Category:People who died in a Scream film Category:Conservatives Category:Jewish Category:Jewish-American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by teen killer Category:Actors who died in Richard Kelly movies Category:People who died in a Star Wars film Category:Death scenes by natural causes Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Actors who died in Wes Craven movies Category:Death scenes by choking Category:People who died in a the Grugde film Category:People who died in a The Grudge film Category:Caucasian actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by throwing Category:Martial Arts Category:Mixed martial artists Category:Athletes Category:Disney Stars Category:CBS Stars Category:Fox Stars Category:Death scenes by lightsaber Category:Actors who died in Raja Gosnell Movies Category:Deaths in the WB universe Category:Star Wars cast members Category:Actors who died in Joe Dante Movies Category:Motor Mouths Category:WB Stars Category:Returned character death scenes Category:Killed by Same Performer Category:Buffy the Vampire Slayer Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Richard Kelly Movies Category:Scream Cast Members Category:People who died in a Robot Chicken Episode Category:Call of Duty Cast Members Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cast members Category:Angel Cast Members Category:Robot Chicken cast members Category:The Simpsons Cast Members Category:Sesame Street cast members Category:Drama Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Animation Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Psychological Stars Category:Adventure Stars Category:History Stars Category:Scooby Doo Cast Members Category:PBS Stars Category:Apocalypse Stars Category:Small Soldiers Category:Animated death scenes Category:Death scenes by hook Category:The Grudge Cast Members Category:People murdered by Ghostface Category:Warner Bros. Stars Category:All My Children Cast Members Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes by chase Category:Columbia Stars Category:People murdered by Kayako